After Hours
by Everstark
Summary: Next time I will be faster, stronger. I'll live forever and I'll drink blood, but I'll be able to see the world. I'll be able to circumnavigate it. Full of possibilities, endless wonders, and the only thing I have to pay in return is my humanity…literally. I guess that could work. Kol/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hullo guys! So at 12:40, I came up with this idea of writing a Kol/OC fanfiction with the highlights of the novel "One Day" by David Nicholls. I have been reading tons of Kol Mikaelson fanfictions, and I reckon it's time for me to maybe write one? Hahaha! Well, here it is. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

_June 8, 1889_

"Turn me."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

He rolled his eyes and looked forward. "Damn right you didn't, but pray tell me why."

She sighed heavily and averted her eyes from the view of the city, turning to him. The wind was blowing a wee bit stronger than usual, making her chignon struggle against the chill autumn wind. She stared at his relaxed demeanour, casually resting her arm against the iron railings.

She smirked when he turned to look at her, his hair exaggeratedly moving to the other side of his head.

"Well, I'm on the highest tower in the world, and I'm sure as nuts that it won't be for the next couple of years. I want to see more of the future, and a gorgeous lad beside me might like to keep that in check." He crookedly smiled at her languid compliment, and gently held her face with both of his hands, turning more serious than ever, "Are you sure about this? Right now I'm giving you something that was never given to me, a choice. We've talked about this. You know the consequences. There's no turning back once it's cast."

As if her die hasn't been casted already. Her fierce determination and love of danger took her here and thrilled him to no ends. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she looked back to the city below them, feeling the stomach bubbles of both her worst and best impending adventure yet.

_Next time I will be faster, stronger. I'll live forever and I'll drink blood, but I'll be able to see the world. I'll be able to circumnavigate it. Full of possibilities, endless wonders, and the only thing I have to pay in return is my humanity…literally. I guess that could work. _

After a moment of contemplating, she looked back to Kol and said, "Let's go for it." He looked at her expectantly, and for a minute an awkward silence engulfed them.

"…"

"Oh, do I have to lean sideways?"

…

And that was it. Instead of being dead serious about her doom in Kol's opinion, there they were, laughing like children at their relationship's capability of being shit serious, to crazy, laughable matter. Kol started it. He bursted laughing because she knew her like that, and it never failed to amuse him.

"Alright, let's do this right now. No more troubles," she said, grabbing both his hands and wrapping them around her waist, "Do it, I dare you." She was now looking at him with wide, challenging eyes.

His eyes lost all its mirth and his fangs started to grow. She was used of his predatory face, but it feels different now that he's using it on her. She leaned on the other side and closed her eyes, wanting more than ever to get it over with and done.

With one swift motion, he bit her on the neck and drank carefully. She's not an ordinary victim, after all. She relished the dull ache when he pulled out his fangs on her neck. He was about to let go of her completely, but decided against it and pulled her to him, hugging her close. He closed his eyes and kissed her temple, as if saying goodbye to mortal Jackie.

"Ready for your next adventure, milady?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"L'enfer oui," she said, and some snapping noise came after.

* * *

"We'll see each other. I assure you." She said, handing him a small, golden, lily-of-the-valley brooch. It was one of her most prized tokens.

They are walking down the port on which the ships going to the Americas dock. After collecting some of her inheritance from her parents, young Jacqueline Reyne immediately got her ticket for the Americas, to Kol's annoyance.

Seeing the look on his face, as if wanting to say something, she hastily stopped him. "Stop acting so gloomy, Kol."

He glared at her and looked at the docked ship with utter contempt saying, "I can't believe you're leaving me here for another commoner settlement." She laughed, but seeing his glare back on her, her eyes softened.

"In case you didn't notice, everywhere is a "commoner settlement". There are few of our kind, and we were once "commoners" too, remember?"

He sighed in defeat. He can't believe that he's actually hating this day and hating her for leaving him, when in fact he never thought of wanting someone's company for too long in his life. He preferred to be alone, abandoning his brothers and sister to take on the world himself. After hundreds of years of embarking on several journeys and terrorizing people in between, he found her. Or she found him. He was not sure. Maybe they found each other.

He handed her trunk to her, "Be careful. Use what I taught you. In case something might happen."

"Yes, father." She drawled. He rolled his eyes with a smile which faded quickly as she started to walk towards the ship. She turned to look at him before boarding the ship and called out, "Kol! Every year. One day. We'll see each other, on the same balcony on Eiffel, on the same time."

He smiled and nodded. He pinned the brooch to his jacket, aligning with its buttons.

The ship is sailing away, and he is left with a promise.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? I was practically motivated in writing this because of editing my friend's fanfiction(check out amlariosa 's "Red and Reckless") and some reading on shit tons of fanfiction. Thanks for reading! This was totally a spur of the moment. I hope you liked it. Read and Review!**

**Also, to the readers of my other fanfic, "Runway No More", I am so deeply sorry for my unforgivable hiatus, which I call vacation. Nevertheless, I'm working on a new chapter, which will be up in a few days time. Thank you so much for following and putting my story in your favorites. Your reviews are very much appreciated as well. :) **


	2. Choose Their Fate

**A/N THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN AN IMPORTANT A/N NOTE: **

**IT'S SUBMIT YOUR OWN SCENARIO TIME!**

**DID YOU WENT GAGA OVER MY FIRST CHAPTER?**

**DO YOU HAVE A COLORFUL IMAGINATION BUT YOU CAN'T PUT IT IN WORDS?**

**DID YOU THINK OF THE POSSIBLE SCENARIO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**IF THE ANSWER TO ALL IS YES, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF. **

Hey guys! Now perhaps you were anticipating for a next chapter for this story, but I thought of a better idea since mine is obviously lacking.

**So here's the thing: YOU can send me ideas(several lines, a small summary, etc.) for a scenario for a chapter. You can send me ideas on how Kol and Jackie would meet on Paris, or what their lives are while they're at it.**

I thought about this because I would really like to know what you readers would want to read in my fic since the only thing that's holding me back for writing a chapter is "Oh will my readers like it?" or "What if it's not good enough?" or "What if it's not what they want to see?".

So yeah, **DO NOT SEND IT TO ME AS A REVIEW**, because obviously the future readers will see your idea. **SO, PM ME ALL ABOUT IT**. :)

So if you are a Hunger Games fan and you read Hunger Games fanfic, imagine this as a "Send Your Own Tribute" thing, except you'll be sending scenario ideas and whatnot.

YOU CAN EVEN SEND ME SONG SUGGESTIONS!

OTHER CHARACTERS EVEN!

IF YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OR IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING HIDDEN IN THE CORNERS OF YOUR MIND, JUST HIT MY PM BUTTON AND TYPE YOUR SORROWS…EHERM, IDEAS AWAY!

And then I will try to make them as good-looking as possible, and...to your liking? Maybe, but the more details about your idea, the better.

You know what i am somewhat nervous about it, because I'm totally going dipshit about this, consulting y'all. Nevertheless, I think we can do it. :)

Thank you very much, I will contact you as soon as I am finished brainstorming about your ideas.

PS: I will try and make it as coherent as possible, too. :)

Not really yours but you can somewhat say so,

Everstark


End file.
